Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is the only one display which can compete with CRT in luminance, contrast, power consumption, life, cubage and weight. Since the TFT-LCD is developed, it is widely interested. Therefore, people have proposed higher and higher requirement on its performance. The TFT-LCD having high resolution and low power consumption becomes a hot topic.
During manufacturing the TFT array substrate, firstly, a pattern of gate layer is formed through one mask, and a pattern of active layer is formed through another mask, and the process is complicated due to multiple masks. Therefore, it needs a process having simple manufacturing procedures.